khimerosfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternatively Functional Items and Features
No, no, this is not one of the 35235235 alts on site. These items are simply alternatively functional, though there is no indication of their current status on-site. But this is why you, the reader, are here - between the old forum posts getting cleared and old guides not upgrading their photobucket accounts, information is rather scarce. Alternatively Functioning Deco Items During deco, one would expect an item to show up when selected. However, these following items are a fun little surprise because they defy expectations! There's nothing like the sheer joy of buying an item and finding out it doesn't work...but spoilsports can look at the following list and avoid these sources of fun: * Static deco items. What is a static deco item? Obviously there is no indication on the item itself, but some items in the 'accessories' subcategory are static and cannot be repositioned on a Khimera. Somewhere along the line, they gained an additional trait of 'not being able to be seen' or 'not being correctly positioned' as well. ** dragon mask - blue is a static item that is repositioned wrongly (except for vintage asadia) ** fae garland is psyche! This item is actually fully functional ** imperial gold regalia is an item that doesn't show up at all can YOU tell which items are in which category of 'alternatively functioning'? Have fun! * Aluriya growables. They don't show up in deco because they all link to the wrong image link; it is actually possible to get a full view of aluriya growables through link manipulation. Obviously this deco problem is impossible to fix though, because if it was easy they would have been fixed a long time ago...right? Right? As to how long these items have been 'alternatively functional'...ehh probably a few years or something. Alternatively Functioning Mini Serums Unlike other serums, these do not work at all. There is not even an option to use them on khimeras, making these mini serums very alternative indeed! Mini serums were introduced on the 23rd of April, 2015 and have never been functional. Alternatively functioning forums On 9/1/2017: Onyx! (#OVERLORD) We don't delete posts just because they are old. We delete them at user request, because they've fallen many pages back in the forums (thus not being used) AND are old, or rarely for some other reason like inappropriate content. 15:37 Prior to that date, the forums were cleared without warning; what, were you really expecting a news post for newsworthy events? You should know better by now, dear reader. Nevermind that there are user guides for older events (such as the ownership of old master items) that could not be feasibly updated on a regular basis - if there is no known change in ownership, what is there to add? Nevermind that you cannot post on old threads either - that would be necro-ing and against the rules. No, clearly the wisest thing to do is to clear the forums without any warning whatsoever. Between the haphazard news post and the heavily censored chat, people will REALLY know what's going on. When will the next clearing occur? It's a surprise!